You Oughta Know
by Zaise
Summary: A songfic in which Duo leaves Heero for Relena, and Heero can't figure out why.


**You Oughta Know**  
G W S o n g f i c  
  
_I want you to know  
That I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but  
The best for you both_  
  
Heero grimaced as he stood by the bride and groom. Being best man just didn't cut it. He wanted to be the one in Duo's arms up on the altar. But no, it had to be that bitch Relena! After the wedding, he congratulated Duo. "Congratulations, Duo! Best of luck!" he forced out, casually hugging his best friend. But he didn't mean it at all. It was selfish of him, but he wasn't truly happy. He was happy because Duo was happy, but it wasn't a fulfilling happiness in the least.  
  
_Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theatre?  
Does she speak eloquently,  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make an excellent mother!  
  
_Standing outside the church, Heero remembered all the wonderful experiences he and Duo had had together. Why did Duo leave? Heero tried to picture Duo and Relena as parents. Relena Peacecraft, a MOTHER? Or should he say, Relena Maxwell. Relena Maxwell... the name was so PAINFUL to say, to even think! He forgot hiding emotions, this wasn't the time. Heero got into his car, and drove away. Only his car heard him cry, to his relief.  
  
_Cuz the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide, no?  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, until you died,  
But you're still alive!  
  
_The memories were all flooding back. Duo's past words still rang in his ears, a whisper from the past. They had been lying in bed, Duo's arms hugging him close. Then he'd whispered those beautiful words in his ear. "I love you, Heero. We will always be together." The memory brought a fresh flow of tears. Heero pounded on the steering wheel in despair. The horn let out a loud honk at that, but Heero didn't hear it. Where was Duo's love? What had he done wrong?  
  
_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know!  
  
_Heero had stopped the car at this point. It wasn't safe to drive in this mindset, not when he was going crazy. His hands scrambled for the necklace he had worn for so long. It was Duo's beloved cross necklace that Duo had given to him as a token of their love. Heero undid the clasp with shaking hands and stared at the necklace in defeat. Didn't Duo realize what he was putting him through? Didn't he see that his actions were only raising hell in Heero's heart? Why Relena? Why not him?!  
  
_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner!  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?  
  
_One Week Later__  
Finally, they were back from their honeymoon. Heero walked up the stairs to their new home in the twilight. Bracing himself to see the happy couple, he knocked on the door. No response. But they were home, the car was there! On a sudden impulse, he checked to see if the door was locked. It was open! He crept in, knowing damn well he shouldn't. The living room was deserted. The kitchen was deserted. The dining room...? He waited outside the door. It smelled like ham. Great, dinner! He was starved. He opened the door without hesitation. Sure, there was food on the table, but Duo and Relena were far from eating it. They were on the kitchen floor, clothes thrown in the corner long ago. Heero gasped and ran out of the room in a frenzy. Had he been NOTHING to Duo? Had he just been a sex toy? Why did Duo reject him so suddenly for RELENA? He ran blindly back to his car and drove away as fast as he could.  
  
_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know!  
  
_Heero finally got home. He somehow unlocked his door through his blinding tears. "Duo... you rejected me... why..."he whispered. Still crying softly, he curled up on the couch and fell asleep, clutching Duo's cross to his heart. It was the only remaint of Duo he had left to hold dear.  



End file.
